The Doctor's Dilemma
by scooperoo
Summary: Follow up to Can't Hurry Love - by THE Imazdi Fan - I loved that story and started thinking what happened after Piper and Leo's night of Passion.
1. Chapter 1

I loved the story by - THE Imzadi Fan - called "Can't Hurry Love". This is my idea of what came afterward.

Disclaimer - I own neither Charmed or any of the characters created by THE Imazdi Fan I am merely in love with the love between Piper and Leo.

_"Oh my God...I'd forgotten how good sex can be," she said with a smile. Hearing him laugh, she smacked his chest playfully. "It's been two years, Leo...two years, ok? And you...you were just...amazing," she kissed him with a grin._

_"You were pretty amazing yourself," he told her with another kiss, his hand lightly rubbing her back as she rested her head on his shoulder._

_Neither needed to say much more than that, both enjoying the after glow of their love making. They shared small pillow talk, soft kisses and caresses between rounds of passionate and intense sex until the wee hours of the morning, when both lovers were too exhausted to do anything else but sleep peacefully in each other's arms. - Credit to THE Imazdi Fan_

Chapter 1

Leo's POV

Leo woke gradually feeling content and pleasurably relaxed after their night of passion. He felt the warm weight of Piper's body snuggled on his chest as he slowly replayed the fantastic night in his mind. He was so in love with her, and felt so connected, as if each of their souls recognized the other. He reflected, that that was what had drawn him to her in the first place. That led to him thinking about the future he and Piper could have.

Suddenly with horror he realized they had never discussed birth control, and the condoms he had brought for the weekend, were still sitting in the pocket of his robe. How could he have been so stupid. He was a Doctor. He should know better. His mind raced...of course he wanted kids, and he loved Piper no matter what, but was he ready for that yet?...was Piper ready?

He felt Piper stir and he froze. How was he going to begin this conversation?

Piper's POV

Piper stretched contentedly snuggling into Leo, as she gradually awoke, she became aware of Leo's unatural stillness and tenseness. She could feel he was awake, and and suddenly it dawned on her that maybe he wasn't as ready as she was for the intense connection they seem to have. Maybe he wanted to back off. Maybe he had just wanted a fling.

Filled with dread, she slowly lifted her head and their eyes locked.

In them she could see despair and confusion.

She felt her breath catch and her heart seemed to break in two.

He had said he loved her, how could he go back on that? Just when she was ready to move on with her life, and find love again, after what that scum bag of an ex-husband put her though. How could he do this to her?

She dropped her gaze as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Piper, we need to talk." said Leo


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the positive comment on this. Although I wish my writing sounded better on paper than it does in my head!

Disclaimer - I own neither Charmed or any of the characters created by THE Imazdi Fan I am merely in love with the love between Piper and Leo.

_"Piper, we need to talk." said Leo_

They both shifted into a sitting position and Leo gently lifted Piper's chin, so her gaze met his again. At the sight of her tears, pain shot through him and he realized he had scared her.

"Oh, Sweetheart," he said gathering her into his arms, "it's nothing bad. Nothing we can't work through anyways."

He felt her breath catch as two tears rolled down her cheeks. She gave a half sob, half laugh and looked up at him with a wry smile.

"I never heard much good that started with. 'We Need to Talk' ." She said, struggling to sit upright and pulling the sheets with her. "Why are you looking like you have to tell me something awful? What is it? Are you married? Gay? Moving away?

Leo flushed slightly an looked uncomfortable, he sighed and said " No Piper, nothing like that. I was just thinking about last night...and... think about it Piper, we didn't use any protection...unless...your not on any birth contol... are you?" He continued to look intently at Piper to see her reaction.

Piper froze at his words, and their eyes met...Leo noticed her flush slightly and her eyes dropped "No" she said faintly and in a sad voice, "But don't worry about it."

"What do you mean, don't worry about it?" Leo exclaimed " You could be pregnant, Piper, and I don't run away from my responsibilities.

Something about the word responsibilities rubbed Piper the wrong way...was that all he saw her, and a possible baby as? Didn't he know she was an independent woman who didn't need looking after? Her gaze hardened and she got to her feet, draging the sheet around her, leaving him naked in the bed.

"Well aren't you lucky then." She said in a mocking tone. "You won't have any _responsibilities _ in that regard". She whirled around and quickly walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Piper, wait" called Leo " How can you be so sure?" he said half to himself.

There was no response but he was certain he heard a muffled sob from behind the bathroom door. Then the shower started to run and he heard no more.

Vowing to get to the bottom of Piper's crypic remarks he put on his housecoat and went to start coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

_As before I do not own these characters, if I did I would be planning a reunion or movie already! Thanks for the comments. I will be working on longer chapters, but being a perfectionist sucks!_

Piper stepped into the shower tears still running down her face. She knew she was being unfair to Leo, he was just so wonderful and loving and perfect...and she had not known how to tell him...the main reason her previous marriage had ended...

Her mind drifted back.

Initially she and her first husband had been so happy and in love. After a year of marriage their careers and business ventures were doing well, they had just bought a house. Prue and Andy son Michael was 3 and they loved babysitting him, so they'd decided to try to start a family of their own, that's when the trouble began. After 9 months of trying without results, they had went to their doctor to see what was wrong.

The answers the doctor came back with broke Piper heart. The doctor said that Piper had scarring from "blunt force trauma" caused by a car accident she was in as a teenager, this combined with her husband's low sperm count was going to make it almost impossible to concieve. But they had tried...

Fertility treatments, ovulation charts, cold baths for Riley to increase his sperm count, but after another year of trying and still nothing Piper couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be a mother so bad so she broached the subject of adoption. Riley hated the idea and said he could not love a child that wasn't his. Then he told her that if she wasn't so defective they would be parents already.

Of course he had apologized later for calling her defective, telling her the stress of their situation was getting to him. He had even promised to think about adoption. 3 months later she had caught him screwing his blonde bimbo of a secretary, when she had popped in to take him out for lunch.

He wasn't even remorseful, telling Piper that at least she (the secretary) made him feel like a real man. Piper had moved back with Grams and filed for divorce the next day, fortunately Riley had the sense not to contest the divorce, and when a postition in his company came up in New York he requested and received, a transfer.

With the proceeds from their house, Piper bought her Condo, and began to rebuild her life. At least her 3 years of marriage hell was over. Now almost 2 years later with her divorce final, and things going well with her new relationship with Leo, she felt like she was reliving everything all over again.

Last night had been so amazing, she truly had never been loved like that. After their first time they lay talking, finding out little things about each other, favorite movies, books, music, etc. So many of their taste coincided.

They had been laughing over their most embarassing moments, when Leo leaned over and kissed her again. That kiss had literally made Piper's toes curl and she moaned softly and pulled him closer. Leo had kissed down to the sensitive spot on her neck and she felt her desire rise. As he moved down to nibble and suckle at her aching breasts she felt his erection pressed against her thigh.

"Oh, Leo" she moaned as his finger skimmed down her body and parted her moist, throbbing center. His thumb gently brushed her clitoris as he inserted 2 fingers into her tight channel curving them slightly to touch her g-spot. The combined sensation drove her crazy as she felt her body spasm. Then he was there, driving into her with controled strokes that sent her over the edge and into orgasm again and again.

Piper returned to present shuddering slightly as the memory of her fulfillment echoed through her. Leo was so special and he repeatedly told her he was falling in love with her.

She should have been more upfront with him and she regreted getting angry with him. Through their conversations she knew he was thoughtful and loving, of course he would feel responsible for her, if she were to get pregnant. Of course he didn't know that that wasn't going to happen, not now, not ever.

She should have known that things where going too well. It seemed like everytime she was happy something always came along to ruin it. Her hand gently caressed over her lower abdomen in regret as she finished showering. Her eyes filled with tears again at the thought of what would never be.

Unfortunatly she could not hide in the shower all day, and Leo deserved some answers. Turning the water off she stepped out of the shower and dried off. Maybe it was better she end things with Leo now. She couldn't risk having another man reject her like Riley had.

She dried off and went into the bedroom to dress. Leo was gone thank goodness, but she could smell coffee and bacon frying and knew he wasn't far. As she dressed she thought about what to say, then squared her shoulders and marched into the kitchen.

"Leo" she said "You were right, we have to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay, but Influenza and Noro virus outbreaks have kept me a bit too busy._

_As before Charmed and the characters on it are alas not mine. Still would like to meet them one day though!_

Knowing he had upset Piper, cut Leo to the quick. He didn't understand what had made her so sad and angry. While he wasn't sure he was ready to be a father now, he knew he wanted to be one. Maybe Piper didn't want kids.

He frowned to himself as he started the coffee. What if that were true? She was a very successful and independent business woman, and owning and running a club and a resturant, was maybe not very conducive to family life.

His mind reeled a bit as he pulled out the bacon and started the stove. The connection he felt to her was unbeliveable. Like he had been waiting his whole life just for her. He felt he had already known her for years.

No, he could not believe she did not want a family. Look how great she was with her niece and nephew. She had natural mothering instincts.

As the bacon began to sizzle, he thought back to Piper's reactions. She had said, "Don't worry about it." and "You won't have any responsibilities in that reguard." What did she mean by those statements.

His doctor's mind kicked in and he began to imagine dozens of possibilites: abortion, illness, IUD, infertility, STD, maybe she just wanted to get pregnant and was using him. As his mind continued to come up with reasons, he realized that he had missed the shower being turned off and started slightly when he heard her voice saying...

"Leo. You were right, we have to talk."

He turned quickly and took in the sight of her standing nervously in a pair of faded jeans and a flowing red t-shirt. Her dark wet hair was pulled back into and pony tail, that combined with a face devoid of make-up made her look like she could be sixteen. Only her eyes seemed older. He could see they were red from crying and dark with pain.

Sensitive to her mood. He swallowed though a throat suddenly tight, and quickly turned off the stove.

"Would you like some coffe first?" he asked

She smiled faintly and said, "Yes, that would be nice." She pulled out a chair and sat at the kitchen table.

He got them each a cup and sat down across from her. As their gazes met, she dropped her eyes to stare at her hands clutching the warm cup of coffee, as if to absorb it's warmth.

She glanced up quickly and saw Leo watching her intently with curosity in his eyes. Then she stared down at her cup again as she cleared her throat.

"Leo, I can't say how much last night meant to me. It was perfect in every way." she began. "But after you hear what I have to say, you may never want to see me again."

As she glanced up again Leo saw the misery in her eyes and he melted in compassion. He reached across the table and cupped her hands in his. As he said "You can tell me anything Piper. I do love you, and I am sure that what you have to say, will not change my mind about that."

Piper feeling slightly better from this encouragement started to tell Leo about her marriage.

Her voice started out low and slighly dispassionate as if she were trying to remove herself from the situation. Through out her recollection, she kept her gaze on Leo's hands that had settled over hers, carressing her gently in comfort.

When she reached the part where Riley called her defective, her voice broke with emotion and Leo's grip on her hands tightened. She glanced up to see his brilliant green eyes burning in anger, and stopped abruptly, fear gripping her.

"That bastard" Leo uttered "How dare he say that. Don't believe him for a minute, Piper, you are perfect just the way you are.

Piper's fear turned to shock "But I'm a failure." She wailed tears coming to her eyes. "Can't you see, I'm someone that can never have your children!"

Piper broke down again. Leo gathered her petite frame into his arms and carried her to the couch, cuddling her on his lap. While continuing to sob, she confessed to Leo her dreams of being a mother and raising a family, and finished the tale of her doomed marriage.

Leo heart ached for her as he realized how much damage her ex had done to her. Hearing the story made him so angry. Here was this incredibly beautiful, successful and wonderful woman who although she projected confidence was so very fragile underneath.

He sat stroking her hair allowing her to cry herself out, correctly guessing that this was the first time she had told someone the whole story. As her sobs subsided she raised her soulful brown eyes to his. His heart stopped at the misery he saw, and all he could think was he had to make her feel better.

Gently her kissed her temple and gently cupped her face in his hand and lightly brushed his lips to hers.

Piper could not believe what was happening, as she told her story to Leo all she felt was his love and support. Something she had never felt from Rick. The look in his eyes when she told him she was defective frightened her for a minute until she heard him cursing Rick and defending her.

After that all of her defenses crumbled and she confessed to him all her fears and feelings. Things she had never even dared tell Prue or Phoebe. Through it all Leo stayed, listening, comforting her and giving his support.

As she met his eyes, Piper felt peace and hope for the first time since learning she was barren. As Leo gently cupped her face and kissed her she knew she had found someone to treasure and build a new life with.

Piper met Leo's gentle kiss with one of her own.

Their kiss deepened and very gently his tongue touched her bottom lip enticing her to open her mouth. Piper moaned softly as their tongues met and she raised her arms to encircle his neck. As Leo's hand brushed down the side of Piper's breast she moaned again, the erotic sound causing him to harden.

Still sitting on Leo's lap, Piper felt his response against her thigh and her desire only grew. She lay back onto the couch as Leo shifted position so now he was more overtop of her. His hands gently brushing her rapidly hardening nipples, caused her passion to build.

As Leo shifted again, his hardness pressed against her center causing heat to intensify as she felt her body contract and her underwear dampen. She felt his hands push up her shirt, the front clasp of her bra easily gave way to his roaming hands.

She felt the cool air then heat as his mouth closed over her right nipple. She arched her back and gasped as he sucked it gently, lashing it with his tongue. Deftly he undid her jeans, slowly sliding them down her hips. The heel of his hand gently pressed over her mound and he could feel her heat and dampness through the thin cloth barrier.

Piper slid her hands inside his housecoat, gently flicking his flat nipples. As his housecoat opened his erection sprang free, nudging Piper's thigh. Leo groaned as he felt Piper's small hand gently grasp his penis. She stroked it lightly, her thumb brushing over the precum on the head to moisten his length.

Piper felt a gush of moisture as she stroked Leo's cock. He was certainly well endowed, Her hand barely fit around him, and fully erect, he was longer than her hand could span. He must be at least 9 inches she though. She smiled to herself, thinking of actually getting a ruler to measure him one day.

As Piper was slowly driving Leo crazy, he slid his hand down to stroke her, the small black thong she wore barely covered her prominent mound. He had been so glad to see that she did not shave everything off as some girls do. He liked to know he was with a real woman, not a girl. He slid the string of her thong to one side and lightly slid his finger down her slit.

She was so wet. He drew circles around her small nub, causing her to spasm and cry out. She frantically started to stroke him faster, making it very difficult for him to maintain his control.

"Piper" he gasped, " Stop, please it's too much, sweetheart." He gently removed her hands pulling them up over her head and pining them there, as his mouth trailed down her neck to suck again at her nipples. Piper arched her back and moaned with delight, and as Leo released her hands she buried them in his hair. Leo's mouth moved down over her stomach as he quickly pulled her thong down and out of the way so his tounge could lap at her nerve center causing Piper to convulse in pleasure.

He gently parted her folds and circled her clit with his tongue as he stroked and inserted 2 fingers into her channel. Piper was overcome with sensation as he stroked and licked her.

"Leo, please..." she gasped, " oh, oh, oh, oh, right there, that's it. oooooooooh, yesssssss."

Hearing Piper moaning, Leo felt his control slipping and he moved quickly. He turned Piper onto he stomach and pulled her legs off the couch so she was kneeling on the floor with her upper body on the couch.

He pulled her hips towards him and positioned himself between her legs. Gently parting her folds he slid his hot hard lenght into her, reaching around to stroke lightly at her clit.

Piper clenched around him as he entered her. The sensations were unbelievable. She felt her orgasm climbing as Leo started rocking into her in an age old rythmn. Every movement of his penis only stimulated her g-spot more and she began to moan and whimper, tightening her internal muscles on him.

Ohhhhhhh Piper, that's amazingggggggg, soooooooo tighttttttt. Leo groaned.

Both felt the sensations build and build until suddenly Piper tensed wailing, yes, yes, yes Leeeeeeeeooooooooo, nooooooowwwwwwwww, as she spasmed in his arms.

This pushed Leo over the edge and he groaned loudly as he spilled his essence deep inside her, rolling them both onto the soft rug still connected. Leo wrapped his body around Piper's as if to protect her from all bad things that had happened to her.

Piper felt truly happy an emotion she could never really remember feeling before, and it was all because of this amazing man who currently held her as if she were his most precious possession. He was truly an angel.


End file.
